DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Barriers related to time, cost, and fidelity continues to impede the adoption and effective implementation of evidence-based substance use prevention curricula. To promote effective use of evidence-based programs by educators in schools, Keneko Communications will create a prototype of a skills-based teacher training CD-ROM to implement Keepin' It Real, a culturally-based substance use prevention curricula which has demonstrated effectiveness in reducing tobacco, alcohol and marijuana use in middle school youth. The aim of this Phase I project is to establish the technical merit and feasibility of producing and using interactive CD-ROM training and online training support for preparing teachers to implement the Keepin' It Real curriculum with fidelity. Three objectives guide the design: 1) Evaluate the capability and level of interest of schools to use the interactive CD-ROM training and online implementation support; 2) Produce a prototype CD-ROM mini-module to prepare teachers to teach a key skills-based activity from the curriculum; and 3) Evaluate teachers' satisfaction, performance and acceptance of the CD-ROM for teacher training. Twenty teachers will use the CD-ROM. Results of their experience will be collected through paper/pencil surveys and telephone interviews using a structured protocol.